


A Life Chosen, Is A Life Made

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: Paths Converging [1]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, directly after season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Garmadon was changed to his previous self after the battle with The Overlord. He makes his own choices and chosen himself a life of peace but now... He thinks and wonders. What if I gave someone, Somebody a chance at a new life?





	A Life Chosen, Is A Life Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! whoops, I started a new thing.
> 
> This is my Stone Army au where Garmadon steals the helmet and makes the army his children. I'm still working out the kinks but it's a fun au! 
> 
> I'm planning this one to be a slice of life but only after this long fic.
> 
> Everyone will be having a journey in it but the end result I'm hoping for is happy.

Garmadon groaned from underneath the rubble. He was dazed and aching but altogether fine, so he got up rubbing the dust and dirt off himself. Placing a hand into his hair, he didn’t stop to look around until a sound cut through the air. 

“Dad!” The wind is knocked out of him as Lloyd-  _ His son _ \- hugs him. “I’m so glad you’re back!” He’s excited from adrenaline and crying. “He’s Gone! He shouldn’t come back- But-” Lloyd coughed into his chest and Garmadon sighed lightly. He glanced upward and turned to Misako.

“It’s good to see you, Misako” Garmadon said. “And I’m sorry.” She opened her mouth to speak but Garmadon stopped and raised a hand, causing her to hush. “I’m sorry I lied to you, that letter wasn’t me. It was my brother’s.” 

He hears her gasp but he continues onward. “I- I thought I loved you too, I really did but. There never was a connection to go off of. It didn’t feel like you were giving it your all.” He stops to breathe and let her take over for the moment. 

“I did love you, Garmadon. But you were dangerous. I couldn’t let Lloyd run off into danger with you.” Misako replied after taking it in. He shakes his head.

“I understand, Misako,” And he turns to Lloyd, his boy, his son. His everything. Lloyd had looked sad but understanding. “I just-” He sighs again, finally ready to take the rest of the garbage out. “I just wanted to close this. It’s not worth keeping if we’re going to stay apart like this.” Lloyd nodded and took his hand.

“I want to stay with you, dad.” He must’ve looked surprised because Lloyd quickly looks away and continues, speaking faster. “You were always there for me. Even when- when you were away.”

“What about your mother? Was she not-” Lloyd quickly shakes his head again. 

“She wasn’t! It’s frustrating how alone I felt before all this happen! Before I even saw her again!” He begins to shake as he held his father, “She just left me in a school, where everyone hated me! I don’t want to be the outcast anymore, dad. Just please let me stay with you.” Lloyd pleads and guilt consumes him.

Oh, oh. Garmadon thought as Lloyd continued to shake and almost tear himself apart in emotions. He hesitated, at first but nodded. Turning to his brother and wife, Garmadon saw them both disappointed but somehow understanding.

“I suppose this is where we should split.” His brother replies, long white beard in tow. Misako opens her mouth again to speak but changes her mind and doesn’t say anything. “I’m sorry he felt that way about you.” Wu says placing a hand on Misako’s shoulder.

Garmadon watches the group leave, but he also sees a few ninjas turning to look back at the both of them. The spiky haired kid especially. Eventually he seemed to make up his mind and ran back up to them.

“Lloyd! You’ll come back and visit us, right?” The teen asks breathless. Lloyd didn’t want to talk any longer and chose then to nod.

“Great! I’ll see you later, Bro!” The ruffled red gi flashed from their views and Garmadon finally sat down and sighed once more.

“So what now?” His son asks him, as they looked around the ruins.

“We look elsewhere and make our own lives. Live to the fullest in hopes for peace.”


End file.
